


Izimandus

by CactusLotus



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'll tag things as I go, Other, its a mixture of both, magic/science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusLotus/pseuds/CactusLotus
Summary: In a world where few are blessed with magic and the world has agreed not to harm these strange magic users in exchange for ofering them protections, things have turned out in strange ways. A young man seems to be immune to a curse that plagues everyone else in town, causing them to sing about things they rather not share, due to being mute. When he tries confronting the one responsible for this curse, can he convince her to drop the curse? What will change?





	Izimandus

I rather not have to hear someone singing about how they had an affair in the middle of the street, but considering how things are that won't change soon. Especially since this town is under the spell of Agatha. Someone had begged Agatha for help handling gossip a little over a century ago, and as she was and still remains on a musical kick she was all too eager to agree to an... Interesting solution. Now anything gossip-worthy is sung loud and proudly as if every day is a broadway musical. This is why Mr. Brussel was standing in the middle of the street, having just walked out of Mr. and Mrs. Hanson's home, singing about his wonderful night with horror etched across his face. I'm sure he understands that the lunchbox I'm using to block my face from his view means someone is definitely taping this through their living room curtains.  
I kinda feel bad for all the embarrassing things people end up breaking into song over, but considering that I've received my fair share of torment and pounds in frustration over my not being affected, I probably shouldn't. Even so, I am so thankful to be mute. I haven't been able to make a sound since I was a little kid, and all my talking now has to be done through a little device. On the bright side I am an amazingly fast typer, otherwise 'talking' would take me forever.  
I hurry along down the street, already counting off the days until winter break even as I headed to school. As of today it was one more school week until break; one week too many. I prayed the days would pass faster, or that I at least could enjoy these last week without someone assigning a mountain of work over break. I already knew that this probably wouldn't be the case, considering my government teacher.  
"Collin!" I looked over a second too late as I was pulled into a headlock, my best friend Michael viciously messing up my hair. "You survived!" He let go of me, a big goofy grin plastered across his face. "Did you finish your government homework and live to tell the tale? Please speak sweet mechanical words of truth!" He said dramatically.  
I pulled out my speech device, typing as quickly as I could before hitting enter so the device could speak for me. "I have all my homework done. Please tell me you survived yours."  
"Pfft, did I survive mine! Who do you think I am?" He then dropped his smile. "I passed out near the end of my government homework. Hopefully I can finish it during my other classes. If not, lunch."  
I nodded to him.  
When we got to school we went our separate ways, having to wait to meet again till lunch. Classes were a blur of pretending to listen and look busy, but honestly I was goofing off. It's hard to focus with winter break so close. Next thing I knew the lunch bell rang and everyone was scrambling out the door. The teacher just huffed in exasperation, seeming to have finally given up on her 'I dismiss you not the bell' policy after having been ignored this long.  
I struggled to open my locker as everyone else was gone for lunch. There weren't going to be any seats left by the time I could get there at this rate. I took a step back before kicking my locker, the dented old door finally swinging open. I almost wanted to kick it again. I hurried through grabbing my lunchbox and kicking the door closed as fast as possible only to back up into someone.  
I was shoved over pretty quickly. "Watch it!" Mila glared at me, readjusting her hold on her camera bag. She didn't seem to care that my papers were now scattered across the floor. I spotted something I know I didn't drop, looked up at her, then raised a brow. "What?" She asked. I looked from the embarrassing photos that had to be blackmail against someone else, then back to her. She immediately lost all color in her face. "This isn't gossip-worthy, is it?" I nodded. "Please don't tell anyone! Do you know what would happen if I sing this?" She panicked. "Why did you have to run into me!? I'll do anything, please!"  
I held up my hand, and she stopped talking. I then made a zipper motion over my mouth and gave her a thumbs up. "So, you'll keep quiet?" I nodded. "You still want that favor or..." I nod again. "Fine. Look, I'll give you a favor and save you a seat at lunch if you don't ask me to help you clean up right now. I doubt there are going to be very many seats left." I nodded and she took off for the cafeteria.  
I was picking up my scattered papers as fast as I could when I noticed someone stop not far from me. "Need some help there?" David smiled at me. I nodded before I knew I had, but i don't know if I would have done anything else. I was surprised he had offered to help me, even more so that he actually was. We both grabbed papers so quickly that we accidentally bumped into each other a few times grabbing papers. "Sorry." David responded after we both reached for the last paper. "I uh... Here." He handed me the papers he had gathered. I took them, smiling a moment as I quickly tried pulling out my device to type out 'thank you' but he had already taken off down the hall. "Hope you enjoy lunch!" I hid my face in my hands the moment he had gone around the corner. He was always so nice to me. Today had to be a good day.  
\---  
Today was terrible. By sheer luck I was not caught sleeping through government, but luckily Michael managed to stay awake and do all the note taking I missed. Unluckily, while David and I had gathered as many papers as we could I still lost my essay for English, which I desperately need if I want to survive tomorrow. It took me so long to copy government notes that I'm starting to worry if I will have any time at all to sleep.  
I just finished my English essay when I realized I heard the soft sound of singing outside. The voice seemed so warm, the tone gentle but it carried. I avoided any accidents of people breaking into song like the plague, but this one I just couldn't. I opened the window and leaned out, listening carefully. It quickly dawned on me that it was my neighbor, David. I ducked back in so I was hidden by the curtains. I probably shouldn't listen-  
"-Collin~ oh how my heart aches when I see his face~"  
I'm pretty sure my face is redder than a tomato. I can hear his friend laughing. Were they both in his yard this late? Maybe it was someone else?  
"If I were a bird he would be the wind with which I soar!  
Oh how could anyone else ask for more?  
Just one night, one night for  
Collin, Collin Garcia~"  
No, that was definitely me. Oh god, he was singing about loving me in the middle of the night. To his friend. Why was this happening. I had to admit it was a beautiful song but...  
"What I would do- if you-  
Would be mine~"  
He carried those last few notes for so long I was starting to worry if anyone had that kind of lung capacity. There was a slow clapping of what has to be his friend. "You really want him, huh?" His friend laughed. "You want the nerdy mute kid? Really?"  
"Shut up. He has a cute face."  
"Of all the guys for you to be gay for- what's the plan here?"  
"I-I don't know. If I go for him right now I can already hear Mila nagging me 'what are you thinking'. If I even tried she would stop me."  
"That's being nice. If you tried she would make his life hell."  
"Yeah. I want to but... Mila."  
Are you kidding me? If I could yell at him yes I would, but I couldn't even whisper it if I wanted to. He wouldn't ask me because of Mila?  
\---  
I was a man with a plan. I walked right up to Mila during lunch on my third attempt to do so and tapped on her shoulder. She glared over her shoulder at me, and for a moment I almost took off. When I didn't take off she sighed and looked to her friends. "Be back in two shakes." She stated to them before grabbing my sleeve and dragging me out of the cafeteria.  
We went down the hall, around the corner, and finally she let go and turned to stare me down. "Is this about your favor?" I nodded. "Does this happen to involve David?" I just stared at her in surprise. "His friend already tried to explain his musical number from last night." She huffed. "But i don't care if you drag me under for the locker thing, I'm not going to let you go for him."  
It took me a moment to gather myself enough to type a response. "Is there nothing to convince you?"  
"Well, I didn't say that." Mila smiles mischievously. "You know, you are the only person I haven't asked to try persuading Agatha, but you are also the only one who has been immune to her curse so far. So how about this! Go to Agatha's lair and ask her to break the curse. If you succeed I'll let you be with David. Hell, I don't think anyone would protest! And everyone would owe you one, and you would be a town hero."  
"What if I fail?"  
"Let's not focus on that!" Mila snapped. "Will you or won't you try?"  
I looked to the side a moment, but then I typed up my response. What else could I say? "How can I find her?"  
Mila smiled triumphantly. "I'll lead the way after school!"


End file.
